Closing time
by MoonlightAngel132
Summary: Petit oneshot, traduit de l'original de MissHP, d'un autre site de fanfics, qui concerne le couple Sev'Lily. Severus est maintenant mort, et regrette sa jeunesse, où il n'avait jamais eu le courage de dire à Lily les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle.


_**Merci à Nad, de m'avoir fait remarqué que j'avais pas mis de disclaimer. Donc je rappelle que rien ne m'appartiens, tout est à la fantastique J.K. Rowling, et merci à MissHP de m'avoir laissé traduire sa fic! Bonne lecture tout le monde!**_

_Closing time Open all the doors and let you out into the world  
Closing time Turn all of the lights on over every boy and every girl  
Closing time One last call for alcohol so finish your whiskey or beer  
Closing time You don't have to go home but you can't stay here_

_  
I know who I want to take me home  
I know who I want to take me home  
I know who I want to take me home  
Take me home_

Severus Rogue s'acharne sur lui même dans le salon de la cabane hurlante. Sa vie est ennuyante, fade. _Au moins,_ pensa-t-il, _le fils de Lily sera sauf. J'espère que j'ai tout fait comme Dumbledore m'avait demandé de faire. _Il n'avait aucune idée, comme la vie avait glissé entre ses doigts, que Harry savait déjà tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir à propos de la mort de Voldemort; en tout cas, tout sauf la dernière mémoire que Severus lui avait laissé.

_Closing time Time for you to go out to the places you will be from  
Closing time This room won't be open till your brothers or your sisters come  
So gather up your jackets, move it to the exits  
I hope you have found a friend  
Closing time Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end_

_  
I know who I want to take me home  
I know who I want to take me home  
I know who I want to take me home  
Take me home_

_Je devrais être en enfer. C'est tout ce que je mériterais._

Rogue avait tout prévu, après tout il l'avait fait, il irait sûrement en enfer. Mais alors...

"Sev? Severus, je sais que tu m'entends."

Il avait déjà souvent entendu la voix de la jeune fille quand il avait 17 ans, mais elle sonnait toujours comme la première fois où il l'avait entendu, aussi belle et mélodieuse qu'autre fois. Severus ouvrit ses yeux pour regarder le magnifique visage de Lily Evans. Mais elle ne le regardait pas tout à fait comme elle l'avait fait quand elle est morte. Elle le regardait plutôt comme à leur septième année à Poudlard. Elle lui sourit, un de ses sourires comme elle savait si bien les faire.

"Bonjour Sev. Ça faisait longtemps."

_Closing timeTime for you to go out to the places you will be from_

_  
I know who I want to take me home  
I know who I want to take me home  
I know who I want to take me home  
Take me home_

_  
I know who I want to take me home  
I know who I want to take me home  
I know who I want to take me home  
Take me home_

Il avait tant de chose à lui dire. Il ouvrit sa bouche, mais aucun mot ne sortit.

"Je sais Sev. Tu n'as pas attendu Voldemort pour venir. Tu as simplement fait ce qui te semblait juste. C'est bien. Et de toute façon, tu as aidé à ce que Harry soit sain et sauf, tout ce temps." Elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés et l'embrassa sur la joue. Il rougit, mais ne dit rien.

Lily lui tendit une main et aida Severus à se mettre debout.Il regarda dans ses yeux verts comme l'émeraude. Harry avait hérité de ces yeux. C'était la première chose que Severus avait remarqué chez Lily. Elle prit ses mains dans les siennes.

"Merci."

Severus sentit qu'il allait pleurer. Il détourna le regard, préférant ne pas se montrer ainsi.

"Lily, je n'ai pas fait cela pour Harry." Il chercha sa baguette. Est-ce qu'ils avaient besoin de baguettes là où il allait? Il savait maintenant que ce ne pouvait pas être l'enfer, puisque Lily était là. Il se demanda si cela ne pouvait pas être le ciel, puisque sous ses doigts, il avait senti du bois. (Ndt.: Du bois au ciel?? oO)

Wow, le ciel ressemblait beaucoup à Poudlard dans ce cas. Hmm... Rogue fit tournoyer sa baguette, en pensant à Lily, ici avec lui, et son Patronus apparut, sa couleur argent se reflétant dans les jolis yeux de Lily ,et il marcha lentement autour d'eux. Elle le regarda, les larmes aux yeux, et dit:

"Pourquoi tu ne me l'avait jamais dit?"

Severus tendit une main à Lily, et comme elle commençait à marcher vers lui, commença à disparaître. Il regarda en bas, vers le sol, encore une fois.

"Je n'ai jamais eu une chance avec toi de toute façon. Il n'y avait pas de façon de te le dire. Tu n'en aurait rien eu à faire même si je te l'aurais dit."

Les larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues, et Lily posa sa main sur sa joue, pour relever son visage. Quand il la regarda, il eut simplement le temps de voir encore une fois ses magnfiques yeux, avant qu'elle ne pose ses lèvres contre les siennes. Tout doucement, juste assez pour lui montrer à quel point c'était vrai. Ensuite, elle se retira.

"Je t'aime aussi." fût les seuls mots qu'elle prononça.

À partir de ce moment, il sût vraiment alors qu'il n'était pas en enfer, mais bien au ciel, au ciel avec Lily Evans...

_Closing time - every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end..._


End file.
